James Bond
James Bond is a member of the British Secret Service and a Commander in the Royal Navy. Being enstated in the Double-O section of MI6, Bond has the licence to kill whomever he wants, whenever he wants with the all too well known codename, 007. Blue Diamond Productions director, Tom Smith has played the role of Bond in two previous films:' ''The Price of Loyalty' and 'The Shadow of Revenge ''' , and in an upcoming film expected of release in the winter of 2013, Reflection of the Soul. Previous Cinematic History Between the two previous films, the only one to provide any type of movie history from the official Eon Production 007 franchise is The Price of Loyalty, ''acting as either a tribute to the 1969 film ''On Her Majesty's Secret Service, some sort of a sequel, or as an unofficial remake. Bond Basis As said by Tom Smith in a 2013 interview about having been Bond in 2008 and 2010 movies, he had based both of them off of actual Eon Production actors; Timothy Dalton in The Shadow of Revenge ''and George Lazenby in ''The Price of Loyalty. Relationships In the corse of three fan films, Bond has had a few encounters with women (not counting Eve Moneypenny). However, the only appearent serious relationship that occured between Bond and a woman is Teri Bliss, the Bond girl in Reflection of the Soul. Previous encounters were either simply busieness or not serious. Crystal Tyler While hunting for Jack Miller, Bond encounters Crystal Tyler who holds him at gunpoint. Crystal escapes in a car. He later sees her at Dark Moon's headquarters from fleeing Peter Grant. He romances her as requested by her father, Mark Tyler. She later helps Bond escape Grant, but only to be captured by Miller and Grant. She helps destroy Dark Moon's headquarters with Bond and her father. Bond rejects her because of the anniversery of his wife's death (Contessa Theresa di Vicenzo). Their relationship throughout parts of the film seems serious, but at the end, Bond rejects her because of his wife, Tracy, who Crystal is loosely based off of. Miranda Bennett In The Shadow of Revenge, Bond is paired up with Miranda Bennett, a young CIA operative, by Felix Leiter. They first travel to Mr. Hart's office building where Bond chases after a man with Derice, then to a park where Derice and the man chase Bond until Bennett shoots the man. Bennett later travels to Antonio Lopez's casino where Bond plays Daniel Banks and 003. After seemingly killing Ivanov, Bond and Bennett are brought up to Lopez, Miller, and Banks in which they escape and are brought to Ivanov. During a firefight between Miller, Bond, Ivanov, Lopez, Derice, Bennett, and Banks, Bennett kills Lopez with a bullet to the spine. After defeating Miller and Banks, Miranda and Bond are both given two weeks leave to the Bahamas. Their relationship seems uncertain due to them not seeming to have a strong relationship throughout the movie until the very end when they both go to the Bahamas together. Teri Bliss In Reflection of the Soul, Bond first meets Teri Bliss at a party when she is attending a party with Ethan Foster, who had simply brought her with him on the account he had to be there. Weapons/Gadgets The Price of Loyalty *Walther P99: Standard sidearm *Computer Analyzer: Safe-Hacker/Used for Hacking Dark Moon Database *Tazor Watch: Mini Tazor/Used to stun Peter Grant The Shadow of Revenge *Walther P99 *Rubix Cube Bomb: Bomb linked to watch/Used to kill Daniel Banks *Gumpack Gas: Gas Dispenser/Used to escape Derice Reflection of the Soul *Walther PPK: Requested sidearm